Avengers
by Laryna6
Summary: A collection of oneshots, drabbles, anything VergilxLady. New: five drabbles.
1. Glancing

_Disclaimer: I don't own Devil May Cry. _

_I've gotten a lot of requests to continue the fic Vengeances. This is sort of in response to that. I've been re-reading a lot of my old stuff and cringing… This an attempt at realistic (AU) Vergil/Lady. The very beginnings. _

Vergil.

_Lady._

_-_

He felt naked without Yamato. He could still summon swords, he wasn't defenseless, but… it wasn't supposed to be like this. Mundus should be dead by now (if he'd lost to Dante, how could he defeat Mundus?) after Vergil had jumped into hell, but Dante had sent that succubus flying after him to drain his energy until he fell unconscious and they had carried him out of hell.

_He was staring out the window again, scowling like some cloud had personally offended him. Blue hawk eyes unfocused. If looks could kill, but Dante wasn't looking, Dante was out buying food for the four of them. She was sharing her hotel room with three demons. Well, two of them were half-demons. So she was sharing her room with two demons? Good thing there were two beds. Dante had somehow managed to commandeer a cot even though the hotel was now full of refugees and Lady had one bed, Nevan the cot, and Vergil and Dante shared the second bed. Tomorrow they'd go home. It hadn't been home in years._

The woman, Arkham's daughter who Dante called Lady, was trying not to stare at him. He could sense when someone was focused on him, it was very obvious. He didn't want to tell her to stop it. That would require acknowledging her. So he waited for Dante to return. That was the one upside of Dante threatening to have the succubus collect him if he ran away: he would spend time with Dante. He had a chance to convince Dante to accept his true powers and destiny. Time as well for Vergil to recover his powers and challenge Dante for their father's sword. He was the eldest, it was his inheritance.

_His eyes had narrowed, he was clearly thinking. First deeper annoyance, and somehow she knew it was focused at her. Well, tough luck, she wasn't letting him out of her sight. Someone needed to keep an eye on him after he'd almost turned the world into demonville. Then something softer, then anticipation? Just brief flickers, he was very hard to read but she'd always had a talent for it, just like she was stronger than most girls… was it because of her ancestress? _

Foolish Dante, thinking this girl could prevent him from escaping. Vergil didn't need a nursemaid, he had given his word. At least Dante had seemed to take his word that he would stay. He had done many things to Dante, but never lied to him. He had failed to tell the truth, true, but… No, he had done it for Dante as well as himself and Sparda's legacy. He had no reason to feel guilt.

_Was that guilt on his face? Was he capable of guilt? He'd called her a foolish girl then but he'd been played by Arkham too. The room was silent, and she wanted to say something, but she didn't want to see contempt in his eyes focused on her. He'd studied her like an insect under glass that time, eyes piercing her soul and finding her wanting. She'd hated that feeling. At least he wasn't interested in her. Not like Dante. He'd tried to kiss her. A demon. It had made her skin crawl. Now she regretted it, that had been cruel to him, but… no. _

She was studying him like he had momentarily studied her. A human thought she could understand him? Pitiful. At least she was keeping quiet. He didn't want to hear her voice. There was a certain resemblance to Arkham's that made him remember his shame. He should have known better! Well, at least he had the sword now, he'd gotten what he wanted. Mundus would die, eventually. He would have more years to train. This might turn out for the best, not that he would tell Dante that.

_After everything she'd still loved her father, and she could tell Dante still loved Vergil. Though there was old hurt in his eyes, under the joking surface. They'd fought back to back, Vergil using magical swords that came out of nowhere and hand-to-hand. She'd been busy fighting her own share of the demons, but he was very, very good. As inhumanly strong and beautiful as Dante. His face was in harsh light, but even that didn't decrease his attractiveness. _

A whiff of lust, and he couldn't keep from smiling slightly. He had that effect on most women and a surprising amount of men, like those thugs last year that had thought they could take Yamato and then have some fun with the pretty boy. Fools. They were murderers, even Dante wouldn't object to killing them. Dante felt protective towards her. Hmm… she was easily fooled. Perhaps he should try to get her on his side? She understood vengeance, after all. Trying to avenge her mother was laudable, even if her pitiful human nature meant she couldn't succeed.

_He was plotting something, looking altogether too cheerful, and that only made him more beautiful. A sly devil. His father had been able to get a human woman have his children and raise them willingly, after all. The demoness was a succubus, should Vergil, who was more powerful, be any less seductive? She would have to guard herself. He might have free will, but he'd chosen to be evil. Right? But what he'd said to Dante… she should not condemn before she understood his reasons, right? It was only fair. _

He was going to have to pretend to not hold her in contempt. Truth be told, that wouldn't be too difficult. She had earned Dante's respect. She reminded him of Mother, to a degree. They were both demon slayers. Though Mother had known what she was doing… Lady was brave. As suicidal as Dante. Father had found Mother worthy… was there something he was missing? Where had Dante found the power to win? Had he gotten it from her, the power to protect? He needed all the power he could gain.

_He was looking at her now, and it was intensely awkward. She was blushing, and couldn't look away, caught looking at him. He seemed very amused, and good humor made him seem more human, even more beautiful. She wanted to say something along the lines of "you should smile more often." She didn't want to think what his reaction to her saying something like that would be. He was so perfect he made her feel ugly. He clearly considered himself a member of the superior race. White hair wasn't quite blond, but blue eyes, white skin… _

She was blushing. Mother wouldn't have blushed. Mother would have raised an eyebrow and asked, "What are you looking at?" Or considered having her beauty admired only her due. Ah, there. Her chin rose and her eyes glared slightly, confrontational and trying to be proud. Like a hissing kitten somehow, he had fed stray ones once. Left them behind, no time for pets. He could imagine Dante's reaction if he ever found that out. He nodded in acknowledgement of her and looked away.

_Well. That was some… respect? At least the awkward moment was past. And he was back to staring out the window and she was back to staring at him. When was Dante getting back? Vergil was shrugging off his coat now. My, his arms were well muscled. It wasn't fair, she was sharing a room with two guys she really shouldn't be attracted to. She'd thought Dante would be the dangerous one! In the attractive sense, not the dangerous to humanity sense. _

Ah, more lust. Still well-controlled. Humans were ruled by their emotions. Dante was going to end up sleeping with the succubus. Now… he would have preferred a demoness, but… why was he considering sleeping with the woman? She was a foolish girl. But she was brave and determined. She was… she tried to be strong, at least. If he broke her heart Dante would be highly annoyed. Still… Dante had clearly been attracted to her. If she fell for Vergil instead… and if she argued on Vergil's side Dante would listen to her. He should say something. "Mary?"

"_What?" she asked, annoyed. "And my name is Lady." _

"Lady," he said, seeming to savor it. A title. She wanted honor. She wanted… a knight? Dante had called her this. "I will remember." Another nod.

_Why did she feel like she'd just won an award? "Vergil, right?" _

"Yes." So they were talking. Her voice wasn't too much like Arkham's. Almost pleasant. Rough around the edges. Very like Dante. Annoying, but… endearing? "I apologize for calling you foolish. After all, I was also deceived by Arkham. I thought I had killed him. I had been looking forward to doing that: I needed him but he had killed his wife." No excuse for that. Only the truth, the best way to lie.

"_I'm glad you didn't. I wanted to be the one to kill him."_

Vergil nodded. "And I shall be the one to kill Mundus, who ordered my mother's death."

_Kill Mundus? That was what he had said to Dante, enraged at being rescued… what had really been going on in that tower? Careful, she shouldn't be too trusting… she would have to verify everything with Dante. Just because he looked like a noble knight, just because he had also lost his mother. She needed to be careful who she trusted. He had worked with her… Arkham, after all. (And he was a demon.) "So… you were after Sparda's power, right?" _


	2. Strikes

_Disclaimer: I don't own Devil May Cry. _

_If you read Centuries, you've read these before. I decided to make collections of my V/L and D/L work, and separate out those drabbles to go in those collections, to make them easier for people to find. _

_-_

1. Patrimony - V/L for Gryff

If Arkham had performed the ritual earlier, she would have had the blessing of demonic blood. No, he sacrificed her mother, didn't he. If he had become demonic before her birth, she wouldn't have been born. Pity.

That didn't explain those dual-colored eyes. Perhaps demonic power had crept into the priestess' bloodline. Most likely the seal had changed them. Something so powerful must have. That would explain her less-than-utterly-useless physical abilities.

Maybe Arkham was copying the mother as he had hoped to copy Vergil's father. Pitiful.

Her eyes weren't human. That made them… interesting. Red and blue, like everything important.

2. Mirage – Lady's reaction to rescued, broken Vergil

"I'm so sorry. So, so sorry." She was crying. She hadn't cried in years. She'd thought her scars had sealed up the ducts.

Why was she apologizing? There was nothing she could have done. She'd even done the best she could, keeping an ear out for news of him. It wasn't even humans that had done this.

Her father, not humans.

Vergil had been there, Vergil had fallen, _Dante's brother_ had fallen because of her father.

She was apologizing for him. This couldn't be happening. He had been so strong. She had been sure he'd…

This couldn't be real. Please?

3. Dark Night - V/L – Splendidshadows

He was looking down at her like she was a specimen in a jar. "Is that what you think?" Do you seriously believe that? "Foolish girl." Mortal fool.

He was the demon, not her! She was human! She was a person, he was the thing!

Why did she think he was right?

He dashed off to fight again, leaving her behind. Wondering. Doubting.

He'd looked like an angel. Something so superior and out of her reach.

He was a fallen angel.

He was a knight, a noble warrior.

He was a dark knight, and he was beautiful.

She was nothing.

4. Risk - V/L kids – request from Devil Sunday

Vergil smiled down at the new life in his arms and known he had made the right decision.

Bringing two new lives into the world when Mundus was still out there? Worse, they were descendants of both Sparda and the Priestess. If the amulet was stolen from Dante and one of his children stolen from him, it would be possible to break the seal without needing Arkham's elaborate schemes.

So he would need to protect them.

He understood how Father must have felt now. Bringing such fragile beings into a world filled with enemies. He had to protect them well.

5. V/L

"Out of my way."

"No."

He just batted her aside like he had in the tower. Damn! If he beat Dante the whole mess would start all over again! He'd get Sparda's power and go to hell!

He turned to look back at her, as he lay sprawled. "A noble effort, but pointless. You're only a human. Don't interfere."

She shot at him, he caught the bullet. "You're not the only one who was there for vengeance. I killed him for you."

"I killed him."

He blinked.

"I shot him in the head, just like your brother."

Was that respect?


	3. Uncovered

_Disclaimer: I don't own Devil May Cry. _

_X is for Xanadu – this fic is part of the alphabetasoup lj fic challenge I'm doing, Devil May Cry General Series._

_But it's being written for PockyMunchingGod, who did fanart of Vergil from Angel Wings, part III of the Angel Trilogy. This is the first fanart of my fics I have received, and I thought it deserved a giftfic in thanks. She requested V/L with lots of dialogue and personality clashing. _

_The bullet-deflection thing happens in the cutscene. The gameplay doesn't seem to tally with Lady's story abilities, so I'll go with the storyline._

_-_

_Uncovered _

_- _

There was a throne in the pile. It was covered by gold, but Vergil was certainly strong enough to take it down and sit on it. But no, he remained standing, watching her. It was very creepy. Not to mention insulting, and a lot of other things. He didn't want to be here guarding her, she didn't want to be on the same planet as him.

But this ancient palace (she'd heard of it, even if she hadn't read the poem), had booby traps, spells, and living ceramic soldiers. Dante had sent Vergil in first, saying he had the most experience at tomb raiding. He'd look slightly less annoyed when he came out, he'd probably missed slaughtering things.

After they'd finished killing the demons that had escaped from Temen ni Gru they'd been paid, and rather well, but Vergil had been fined for the buildings that had been destroyed, and Dante had insisted on paying for him and taking the amount out of Vergil's future share of the demon-killing fees.

Arkham's estate had been fined too, and serious government agents had carted off his library and equipment.

They'd ended up in need of some quick cash in order to set up a new headquarters (and pay Lady back for her bike), and Vergil had suggested this place. He'd found a map and instructions for entrance in Sparda's library.

So here they were, graverobbing. She was guilty of patricide, this should mean nothing and it didn't. Except that future archeologists would probably curse her name… let alone Vergil and Dante. Dante had gone off to where the magical artifacts were kept, but not before threatening Vergil with a gruesome fate if anything happened to her.

How insulting. "You don't have to babysit me," she told him, breaking the silence.

"Yes, I do." He sounded just as annoyed as she was, though his annoyance manifested as contempt. For her, for Dante, for this entire world. Dante should have just let him fall.

"I'll be fine," she said through clenched teeth.

"If Arkham hadn't ordered you be kept alive you would have died in Temen ni Gru in about five minutes."

"I stayed alive after he went to hell," she countered.

"I suspect he wanted to kill you himself, and left orders you be kept alive. There are _some_ humans who can fight demons, but they call amateurs like you _decoys._ No blue orbs, no shielding, and there are demons that can protect themselves against bullets."

Dante had loaded her down with books describing types of demons, and she'd become glummer the more she'd read. So many, even the ones described as weak, would have been able to take her down easily. If you couldn't survive a bullet to the head, all it took was one hit.

The second time she'd fought Dante, he'd dodged and blocked her bullets like it was nothing. The third time, she'd had him in her sights and fired but he'd _deflected the bullets_. Without even touching them, they'd gone zooming off to either side. Telekinesis? When he'd fought her, he hadn't sliced at her, just left bruises and tired her out.

"Well, I know what I'm doing now. So you should make yourself useful and go look for things to sell too." She stuffed another small figurine in a pocket.

"Dante ordered me to not go anywhere near the magical items and I don't care about money." Human money.

"You need to eat, just like the rest of us."

"No, I don't."

"What?"

"I am a demon. I can survive on what they eat. Fear, death, pain, lust… I don't need human food. In any case, Dante's the glutton."

As though she needed reminding that neither of them were human. "Well, you're taking up a bedroom."

"Not by my choice."

"Yeah, Dante said he'd kick your ass if you left."

She could feel Vergil's rage. And jealousy. "I was the one who tracked down the seals, I…"

"No, that was my father. You were just his pawn. If it hadn't been for Dante, demons would have engulfed the world. No thanks to you. Dante's the one who deserves your father's sword."

"Be silent."

"Oh, so mature. It's hard to believe you're the older of you two."

"I am far more mature than _him_."

"No, you just try to act like it. You're a brat inside. Dante's the does the hard things, even though he wants to be as much of a brat as you are." This wasn't a sudden insight, she'd known this since she'd given him Kalina Ann.

A growl, and Yamato was pressed to her throat.

She snorted. "Trying to solve everything with violence? Yeah, real mature."

The sword had withdrawn enough she didn't cut herself when she spoke, and now it went back in the sheath. "Dante rejected Sparda's blood and the power that could have saved this world. If it hadn't been for me, we wouldn't have the sword of Sparda now, and he wouldn't have the power to defeat me, let alone Mundus."

"I'm not saying he's really mature. Just that you're worse."

"You're younger than I am."

"Just in years."

"Yes, that's what younger means."

"You're only strong because of what you inherited. I _worked_ to get strong. If it weren't for your father, I bet I could take you. Guns beat swords unless there's magical cheating."

His eyes narrowed.

"Sure, glare at me, but you can't deny it. If you were a human you'd be nothing."

"You're right. Humans are nothing. With a few rare exceptions. Very rare."

"Demons are nothing. With a few very rare exceptions. Like Dante."

"I'm not one of the cannon fodder that don't even have their own bodies."

"You're not your father either. You're the guy who almost got thousands of people killed. If it weren't for Dante, I'd find a way to kill you."

"If it weren't for Dante, I'd kill you now."

"Yeah, because you're just a demon. And I swore to kill all demons."

"What about Dante?"

"He's not just a demon."

"He's my brother."

"And your mother must be rolling in her grave because of what you've done."

Lady had been stalking forward until they were nose-to-nose, Vergil too afraid of losing face to back up, away from her intrusion into his personal space. His skin was perfect, she couldn't see any hairs or pores. He'd probably never had a pimple in his life. Then again, neither had she. His eyes were perfect too, and his hair was all the same color instead of having a range of different shades. He probably didn't need gel to get it to stick up like that.

A human would have had to spend hours in front of the mirror to look this good.

"Don't you dare bring her into this. _Your_ mother married Arkham."

She slapped him.

He jerked back, shocked for once. Amazed she had dared, his hand rose to his face. The skin wasn't even red, still perfect. She glared.

He bared his teeth. She didn't back down.

Finally, he laughed. "You truly are suicidal."

"No, I'm not. You're the one who tried to jump into hell. Where everyone hates your father and despises you for being half-human." She blinked. "You _are _suicidal." Her face displayed her concern.

He turned away. "Don't you dare pity me."

"I don't." She turned back to the pile as well. "Make yourself useful and dig through this. Who knows, maybe someday you'll beat Dante and then it'll be your shop."

"If he has too much money he'll buy a drum kit and then I'll _never _get any peace."

"If you make enough money, you can soundproof your room. Get to work."

Amazingly, he complied.


	4. Steps

_Disclaimer: I don't own Devil May Cry. _

_These are part of my challenge for the livejournal group drabbles100, Devil May Cry general series. _

_Vergil/Lady - _

_26. Teammates_

They had stood there for a minute, weapons at her father's neck, her and the demon twins, united in their opposition to him. She hadn't wanted to be on the same side as demons, especially not as the one who had tried to slice her in half.

He, Vergil, had sounded human for an instant when his sword had been caught, honest shock: did he truly think he was invulnerable as the other one seemed to be?

At least he didn't try to be friendly like the other one. Less irritating. Her father had wanted her to hate him. So…

_27. Parents_

Dante had been trying and failing to get drunk when he'd told her the story of his family. She felt too sober too: was the saying this stuff made you forget false advertising?

There was something captivatingly noble about it, a quest to live up to his father, and she wished she could have looked up to hers. Though they had both been demons. Strange that he had the noble father.

She agreed with Dante that he could never be Sparda, and she was sad for him, the pale knight who kept falling, a tragic hero out of a romance.

_28. Children_

She refused to become a demon.

He agreed that it was her choice, that he respected it even though he would miss her. He knew better than to try to argue.

She felt so guilty, though, that he would lose her, she wanted him to have some part of her to keep, cherish, love. Not her soul, she feared that even with his discipline… With it as a reminder, eventually he would give in to the temptation to resurrect her. Without it, he could move on.

She'd told him there would not be children, but for her love she would.

_29. Birth_

Ow ow ow! She was aware she was gripping his hand far too tightly: with her strength normal bones would have snapped by now.

This was _painful_ and the evil, evil devil babies were going to kill her on their way out and if she survived she was going to kill him for talking her into this (even though it had been entirely her decision, but she wasn't in any state to be rational about it. "I'll kill you!"

"If it makes you feel better, you may. Do you want your gun?" He meant it? Was he stupid?

"Yes!" Ow!

_30. Death_

Her mind faded as he deactivated the spells that were keeping her lucid and alive as she had told him. Her life could be prolonged for more years, but there was a limit. She wanted to die as a human, she was already a hundred and sixty and that was enough, she was tired, tired even of him.

He held her hand and she wondered dimly if he was crying. She didn't want him to cry, though she knew it was selfish to leave him.

She wondered if he would follow her, and was glad she hadn't asked him to.


End file.
